I'm Comin' Over
by em1ly007
Summary: After the last assignment, Jake finds Cassandra crying in the Annex. He learns that her recent boyfriend had broken up with her. Determined to cheer her up, Jake takes Cassandra out one night, but one night turns into multiple dates. This story is based off of Chris Young's new album " I'm Comin' Over". Each chapter is the name of a song. I don't own the songs or the characters.
1. Alone Tonight

A/N: This is my second Librarians story. This story was inspired by Chris Young's new album which I love! All of the songs just spoke to me and of course I had to incorporate it with Jake and Cassandra. I love reviews so feel free to leave one. Enjoy!

* * *

The most recent assignment had been wrapped up neatly and topped with a bow. Surprisingly, the thing causing people to turn into semi-conscious, moaning figures was actually swamp gas, not a zombie virus as Ezekiel had suggested; however, Ezekiel's idea of running from the mass of people was used.

Now, back at the Annex, Ezekiel had left claiming he had a craving for zombie movies, Jenkins and Baird were discussing strategies in Jenkins' office, and Cassandra had disappeared since their return, so this left Jake alone in the Annex. He didn't mind the down time after the day's events.

Noticing the books stacked on the table, Jake decided to help out Jenkins and return the books to their shelves. He divided them by upstairs and downstairs then by sections to create an easy flow. Jake mindlessly put away the books one-by-one, working toward the sections upstairs. As he placed the last book on the shelf, Jake heard an indefinable noise coming from a few rows away. He stepped toward it silently his defenses taking over.

Looking around the bookshelf, Jake saw Cassandra sitting on the floor with her head in her hands; the sound, Jake realized, was her crying. "Cassandra, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine, Jake. Just leave me alone." Cassandra wiped at her face removing the tears.

"Come on, you can't keep things bottled up."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," she snapped. Jake flinched at her reply and Cassandra realized how awful that sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Cassandra. I, of all people, should know to wait until someone is ready. Have a good night, Cass." Jake turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cassandra spoke up. "Please, will you just sit with me…until I'm ready?" She pleaded. Jake looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't say no.

Silently, Jake took a seat beside her on the floor. Their shoulders touched slightly in their side-by-side positions. Jake listened to the sounds of the Library while he waited for her to speak. She seemed tense like she wanted to spill her guts, but didn't know how to say the thing on her mind,

"It's not about my tumor," Cassandra said finally. "I assume that was your first thought." When he nodded, she continued. "It's really stupid compared to that."

"Obviously not if you were crying over it." Jake noted.

"I guess," she sighed then continued, "The reason I was crying was because my boyfriend broke up with me."

Jake couldn't hide his surprise. "Boyfriend!"

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe that I could date?" She questioned.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I just…I didn't know you were dating. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Jake smiled slightly and placed his hand over hers.

"Thanks. I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to have a professional and private life." Cassandra replied looking away.

"I understand. We didn't need to know," he answered, "but does he know about the Library?"

"No, I'm not that stupid." Cassandra nudged his shoulder trying not to smile.

"Hey, I'm just asking for the sake of my job." He joked. Cassandra laughed and this sound was much sweeter than the sound of her crying.

"Well, he's gone, so you don't have to worry about the Library. He wasn't worth it." Cassandra sobered from her laughter and mumbled something about a text.

"What?" Jake asked leaning in to hear her better.

"I said he broke up with me over a text." Cassandra explained staring at her hands.

"He what!" Jake said, bewildered. "Hell no! You don't break up with a girl over a text especially not a beautiful girl like you."

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" She asked confused by his sudden confession.

"Uh, yeah, I…" Jake stuttered, "I mean you are. Anyone could see that. Except that jerk who sent you a text!" Jake's face began to glow red with the sudden anger he felt.

Cassandra giggled at him, "Easy cowboy." She patted his chest to stop him. Relaxing at her touch, Jake thought of ways to cheer her up. No way was he letting this scum of the Earth hurt his Cassandra.

Wait.

 _His_ Cassandra? Where did that come from? She is her own person. She doesn't need someone to boss her around. Right now she needed a friend.

He stood up suddenly." Cassandra, what are your plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing-"

"Wrong! You are coming with me. You are not goin' home like this."

"What?" Cassandra thought he was joking.

"You don't have to be alone tonight. We can get out of town, so you're not sitting at home waiting for him to call. I will be your distraction. What'd ya say?" Jake studied her face as she thought over his plan.

A distraction would be nice, and Jake was always good at distractions. Maybe a night on the town was just what she needed. She reached a hand up to him. "Let's go!" She exclaimed before he pulled her to her feet. They left the Annex with Baird and Jenkins still making plans.

* * *

The bar Jake chose to spend the evening at reminded Cassandra of where Jake came from. It was a country bar with horse shoes hanging above the door, a cow skull with horns mounted to the wall, ropes were wrapped around the edges of the bar, and all the chair backs were made of leather. She smiled to herself as they found a table near the jukebox. "What'd ya think?" He asked.

"It's so…you. I mean only you would find a country bar in the Pacific Northwest." Cassandra smiled brightly. "I love it."

"Great! And you know country must be country wide." He winked.

"That sounds like song lyrics," she laughed.

"They are. It's a good song, too. I might have to make you listen to it." Jake grinned.

"Look at you, Jacob Stone. Quoting songs? Offering to share? That trip to Oklahoma did you good." Cassandra teased him merrily.

"What are you talking about? I'm always sharin' with you guys." He feigned shock.

"Maybe about art or a bar brawl-which we are not getting into tonight." She warned while pointing a steady finger at him.

Jake held up his hands in surrender and a laugh passed between them. When silence settled over them, Jake decided to get them some drinks. He brought back two beers and passed one to her. "I'm not gonna let you have some fruity, girly drink tonight," he told her, "It's part of the distraction.

"Thank you, Jake." Cassandra took the bottle.

"Cheers." Jake said raising his bottle toward her. They clinked bottles and took a sip letting the liquid slide down their throats.

Jake noticed an empty pool table and had an idea. "Cassie, would you like to play me in a game of pool?"

"Pool?" She asked uncertain. "Yeah, sure."

Jake paid the machine and set the table. "Ladies first," he said as he handed her a stick.

"It's been a long time since I've played," she admitted taking her spot at the table.

"That's fine. This is a friendly game." Jake replied.

Cassandra positioned herself behind the cue ball, took a deep breath and shot. The balls broke away from each other in a hurry, the striped fifteen-ball racing to the corner pocket and disappearing. "Oh, I got one!" Cassandra was amazed.

Jake said nothing as she sunk the ten-ball followed by the twelve then missed her shot on the nine-ball. "How long did you say it's been?" He asked.

"Probably twenty years. The last time I played was at my uncle's house." Cassandra answered. "But this is just angles and force. Simple."

"Right," Jake nodded unconvinced. When he missed his first shot on the solid three-ball, Jake knew this would be a quick game.

* * *

Three games, three loses, and a two and a half beers later, Jake was dropping Cassandra off at her house. The walk to her door was short as Jake continued to complain about the games. "I think I just got hustled."

"Oh, come on! I told you it's just angles. Besides you said it was a friendly game." She reiterated with a smile.

"That was before you sunk three straight!" He whined jokingly.

Cassandra laughed at his remark; she figured he would be a sore loser. They stepped onto her porch in front of her door. Jake wasn't sure what to say, but Cassandra beat him to it. "I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad. I did, too. Other than being hustled in pool." He smiled.

"Oh, hush," she pushed his shoulder, "  
but seriously, thank you for going out with me tonight. You were right. I didn't want to be alone." Cassandra looked up at him.

"Truth is neither did I, so we both got a good thing out of it." Jake confirmed.

They stood uncomfortably for a few seconds until Cassandra spoke up. "Good night, Jake. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Cassie." He returned. Once she was inside, he walked back to his truck thinking how remarkable the evening had been.

* * *

 _You don't have to be alone tonight_

 _Why you sittin' at home tonight_

 _Waitin' for him to call you up at midnight, drunk_

 _To tell you that he wants you_

 _Lets get out of town tonight_

 _Get lost and found tonight_

 _'Til you don't care let me love you right_

 _Let's go somewhere where you and I_

 _Can be all alone tonight_

 _Alone Tonight_ by Chris Young


	2. Heartbeat

A/N: This is based off the song Heartbeat by Chris Young. This is the song that convinced me to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Jake was the last one to the Annex. After his night with Cassandra, the cowboy couldn't shake the buzz he felt. He couldn't tell if it was because of the beers he had or simply from being with her, but it had been late when he had finally gone to sleep.

Now, with a strong cup of coffee in his hand, Jake walked toward workspace. He sat down in his chair and relaxed a little until Ezekiel came running down the stairs. "Oh, there you are, mate. I was surprised to find out I beat you here, you know, since cowboys are early risers." Ezekiel finished.

"I had a late night." Jake answered simply.

"Right, then I will warn you that Colonel Baird is assigning us jobs today and she is a little upset."

"Thanks for the warning," he nodded to the younger man.

At that moment, Colonel Baird stepped into the main room with a serious look etched on her face. "Good morning, Stone. Glad you could join us."

"Sorry I'm late-"

"It's fine." She cut him off mid-sentence. "We have bigger things to worry about. Where is Cassandra?" Baird commented.

"I'm here!" The redhead announced as she ran into the room from behind Baird.

Jake couldn't help but stare. She looked even better than last night with a magenta fitted t-shirt, a cerulean blue skirt, and black combat boots with lacy socks peeking over the top.

Cassandra noticed him staring and gave him a smile and a little wave. He smiled back at her easily.

"All right, today Jenkins and I have made a checklist that ALL," Baird looked at Ezekiel, "of you are going to help with. Jenkins is checking magical items; Cassandra I need you and Stone to check the rooms on this list; Jones and I will check the rooms on the other list." Baird handed Cassandra their list. "Let's get to work." Baird took Ezekiel by the arm and lead him away leaving Jake and Cassandra alone.

"Good morning, Jacob." Cassandra said walking toward him.

"Good morning, Cassie. Which rooms do we got?" He asked leaning toward her.

"The Airplane room through The Goat room."

"Airplanes?" Jake replied confused.

"Goats!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Okay, well, I guess we better get started." Jake took a step to the hallway at the same time Cassandra did and they bumped into each other. Jake chuckled then said, "After you."

Cassandra walked ahead of him to the first room. Jake walked behind her trying to shake the tingle in his arm from where she bumped him.

* * *

After nearly dragging Cassandra away from the goats, Jake told Baird that all of their rooms were accounted for. "Good. Jones and I had a few problems and I haven't checked with Jenkins, but I think that's all we can do today. You three go home and I'll update you after I chat with Jenkins." Baird left before they could reply.

"Well, bye." I'm going home to play _Call of Duty,"_ and with that Ezekiel was gone.

Cassandra started to leave, but Jake stopped her. "Hey, what are you doin' tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. Watch movies." She replied.

"Would you want to hang out with me? Go to dinner? Or something?" Jake asked looking her in the eye.

"Uh, yeah. Dinner would be nice. Should I dress up?" She inquired.

"Sure, but nothing too fancy." Jake shrugged.

"Okay. It's a date. Pick me up at 6:30." Cassandra told him. She didn't wait for a reply as she left the Annex.

Jake smiled until he realized what he had done. He had asked Cassandra on a date and she said YES.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a friendly dinner, but the way his arm was still tingling told him otherwise.

* * *

Dressed in a red plaid pearl snap shirt, dark jeans, and black cowboy boots, Jake pulled up to Cassandra's house. He was definitely nervous; his stomach felt like a thousand butterflies flapping around. He wasn't sure how tonight was going to be. Last night was different because…

Why was it different?

They were still friends hanging out together for an evening, so why was tonight so different?

Swallowing his nerves, Jake walked to her front door and knocked. He heard footsteps inside telling him she was coming and he was running out of time before this became real. Three, two, one…

"Jake, right on time." Cassandra said as she opened the door. "Can you give me five more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered, but just barely. He stared at her as he followed her into the house.

She wore a black dress with a floral print on the skirt, a pink cardigan, and black flats. He took a look around her living room. It was very her with little knick-knacks on shelves, colored prints, flowery decorations, cozy furniture.

He was facing her kitchen when she re-entered the room. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Jake lost his voice when he saw her.

She had her hair pinned to one side and her make-up made her look older than usual. "Wow."

"What?" Cassandra asked, self-conscious.

"You look stunning, Cassie." He told her.

Cassandra blushed and Jake didn't say anything more - just opened the door for her. Once the house was locked, Jake helped her into his truck. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

"Jake," she whined his name. Jake didn't answer her except for the wink he shot her way.

* * *

Sitting at the cushioned booth after dinner, Cassandra examined the restaurant Jake had chosen. As far as she could tell, it was a cross between rock and country with guitars on the wall and a live band playing near the back. "I don't understand how you keep finding these country themed places." She said.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I'm glad I finally get to see this side of you." Cassandra answered.

"Good. Next time you can chose." Jake offered. When she didn't argue his statement he relaxed. "So what else do you like besides science and math?"

"I like Jazz. It's soothing." She admitted.

"I listen to Jazz sometimes when I read."

"Me too!" She replied excitedly. Jake smiled at her enthusiasm.

The lead singer for the band announced they were going to play a slow song and invited couples to the floor; Jake got an idea.

Standing from the booth, Jake offered Cassandra his hand. She stared at him unsure. "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never danced." Cassandra looked away from his electric blue eyes.

Jake ignored her shyness and grabbed her hand. "I gotcha, Cassie. I won't let you fall." He pulled slightly and she didn't resist as she followed him to the floor.

He clasped her right hand in his left and his right hand laid across the small of her back. Cassandra could feel his body slightly against hers as he swayed them to the music.

They didn't speak or even look at each other, but their actions spoke volumes. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

At her movement, Jake could feel his heart beat faster. It was pounding his chest; however this was not the first time tonight. When she had first stepped out at her house his heart thumped harder and the way she said his name and how the light caught her eyes and the lipstick she wore and especially now while they were swaying, his hardened heart felt like it would burst.

The song wound to a close, but the didn't move away. Cassandra moved her head to look up at him. She didn't realize how close they were until her eyes met his.

Jake wasn't sure what came over him, but he felt himself leaning toward her. His lips were almost to hers when Cassandra whispered his name softly and he stopped short. He searched her face. She wasn't exactly scared, but he could tell she was uncertain.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Jake stepped back and led her to the table. They gathered their stuff, Jake paid the check, and they walked out to his truck. Neither one said a word on the drive; the only sound Jake heard was the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

On the walk to her door, Cassandra tried to fill the space. "That was fun." She commented absently.

"I'm glad you thought so, and I promise no more country themed places." He joked and her laughter broke the awkward tension.

"Right, next time I'm picking the place." She replied.

"Will there be a next time?" Jake questioned.

"Only if you want there to be a next time," she answered looking down.

"Yes, of course I do!" Jake realized how excited he sounded and blushed. Cassandra looked amused as they stood in front of her door. "Cassandra, I had a really great time tonight." Jake said after a beat.

"Me, too. Thank you for inviting me." Cassandra replied.

Not sure what he should do, Jake spoke again, "Well, see ya tomorrow." He tried to step off the porch, but Cassandra grabbed his arm.

"Jake…I…we," she stammered.

Jake strode toward her, closing the distance between them. He raised his hand to her face and brushed his thumb over her chin.

Compared to before when they were standing this close, she seemed calm. Jake's eyes glanced down to her lips then back to her eyes. Unable to stop himself, he leaned in to her lips and placed a gentle kiss. When she didn't pull back, he used his other arm to pull her closer. She held onto his collar to brace herself against his kiss.

Almost too soon, Jake pulled back. Cassandra smiled up at him, "I thought you were going to walk away without doing that."

Jake smirked and shook his head. "Good night, Cassandra."

"Good night, Jacob." He watched her walk into her house then made his way to his truck.

In the silence, the thudding of his heart sounded like a drum; it was music to his ears. He started the truck and the song they had danced to began to play on the radio. Jake replayed the feeling of Cassandra against him while the song played with the beat of his heart.

* * *

 _Baby I can fell my heartbeat, heartbeat_

 _Pounding my chest, you in that dress_

 _Making it jump like a kick drum on repeat_

 _I love the way you make my heartbeat, heartbeat_

 _There's no mistaking, right now it's racing_

 _Every time that you get close to me_

 _Baby I can fell my heartbeat_

 _Heartbeat by Chris Young_

* * *

A/N: I didn't specify a song that they danced to, so I leave that open to your imaginations. What songs are just so Jassandra?


	3. What If I Stay

A/N: I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to go, but it turned out better than expected. Thank you to all those who have favorited or followed my story, and thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Three weeks after their first date, Jake and Cassandra began spending more and more time together. As promised, Cassandra chose the destination for their second date, begging Jake to take her to the opening of the new telescope at the nearby observatory. Each guest was given the chance to look through the telescope. Cassandra was ecstatic and buzzing with excitement when it got to be her turn. Jake watched in amusement as she chirped little facts about space.

Since then, they had taken turns picking the next activity for their dates. Today, on their twelfth date in twenty-one days, it was Cassandra's turn to decide. The day had been long – retrieving artifacts and finding ways to stop Prospero – all Cassandra wanted to do was go home and rest. She stumbled to a chair across from Jake at the center table of the Annex.

"You look tired," he commented from his seat on the opposite side. He had his legs propped on the table trying to relax.

"Just a bit." She uttered running a hand through her hair.

"Look," Jake removed his feet from the table and leaned toward her, "I know we said we would go out tonight, but clearly we are both tired. We can go out another time." Jake offered.

"No!" Cassandra complained, standing and crossing to Jake's side of the table. "I want to go out with you tonight." She clutched his hand.

"Are you sure, darlin'? I would understand if you wanted to go home and rest." Jake squeezed her hand trying to forget about her almost overload today in the field. It was a good thing he was there to catch her.

Then again, he was always there to catch her.

"Yes," asserted Cassandra, "You can come to my house and we can stay in and watch movies and eat popcorn and-"

"Okay," Jake cut her off, "just slow down a little." He chuckled, as he stood from the chair then in a swift motion, placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll drive."

Jake put his arm around Cassandra's shoulders and led her to his truck.

* * *

In her house, Cassandra shuffled busily cleaning up the small messes she let pile up here and there. Jake used his time to take part in his new favorite activity of studying her while he stood in the entryway. He noticed she bit her bottom lip while she was moving things around. She was distractingly cute when she was focused on a task.

Finally she noticed him. "You can sit down. I'm just moving some things out of the way."

"I didn't want to get in your way. Finish up. I can wait." Jake gave her a warm smile and she turned back to cleaning off the couch.

Once everything was in order, Cassandra flopped down on the couch and said, "I'm done. Get over here." Jake conceded and eased his muscular frame onto the couch.

Cassandra could tell he was sore from his fight today. She felt it was her fault because he was keeping the clones (that's a story for another day) away from her. Scooting closer to him, she pressed play on the remote and let the movie begin. She was cuddling into his side when she shot up. "I forgot the popcorn!" Hitting pause, Cassandra stood and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll just wait here." Jake voiced, but she was oblivious to his sentence.

Two minutes later, Cassandra was once again seated next to Jake, now with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She started the movie again and ate a handful of popcorn.

"This isn't some chick flick is it?" Jake asked reaching for the popcorn.

"It's a romantic comedy. My favorite one to be exact." Cassandra informed him.

"Kill me now," he groaned, as he ate his popcorn.

Cassandra slapped at his chest, "Jacob!"

"What?" Jake contested with a laugh.

"It's not that bad. I bet you'll love it." She shot back nodding her head. "Besides, you may act like some tough, macho cowboy, but really you are just a sweet and caring guy." Jake gave her a skeptical look then turned back to the movie that was beginning to play.

Halfway through, he did admit that the movie was good. He was about to confess to Cassandra, when Jake realized she was asleep.

Using his shoulder as a pillow, Cassandra looked peaceful and Jake didn't try to stop the smile that came to his lips.

Kissing her forehead, Jake settled into the couch and felt himself drifting – unable to fight the drowsiness. Soon, he too was asleep.

* * *

Jake woke up an hour later with the end credits rolling up on the screen. They had missed the last half of the movie due to the refreshing sleep they had endured. In all honesty, he wasn't too upset over missing the ending of some cheesy chick flick, even if it was Cassandra's favorite.

Turning to Cassandra, Jake saw that she was still fast asleep on his shoulder. Her right hand held on tightly to his bicep, and she suddenly jerked, squeezing his arm. From the expression on her face, Jake guessed she was having a bad dream.

"Cassandra," he whispered. She didn't wake up so he shook her slightly. "Cassandra, wake up."

She jerked again, but her eyes opened this time. Cassandra sat up looking around, avoiding Jake's questioning gaze, and breathing heavily.

Jake put a hand on her back, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Cassandra turned to him and snuggled into his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake wrapped his arms tight around her.

"It was about Lamia. Instead of stabbing Flynn, in my dream she stabbed you." She revealed.

"Well, I could've handled her, but she's dead now. You don't need to worry about that." Jake rubbed her back, soothingly.

"She may be dead, but there is always a new threat! If something happened to you – "

"If something happened to me, I would trust you to save me or sacrifice me to save the world." Jake hugged her.

"I'm not sure I could sacrifice you to save the world." Cassandra met his eyes.

"I trust you would do the right thing," answered Jake.

"You're right." Cassandra relented.

The tension in her body, left over by the bad dream, disappeared while Jake was holding her. He could feel her relax into him and he savored the feeling of her small frame against his chest.

The longer they sat there, the more he realized he needed to leave. "Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but the movie is over. Which means I should probably go home."

When she didn't answer, Jake attempted to get up from the couch, until she caught his arm. "What if," she paused, "what if you stayed?" She asked softly.

"What if I stay?" Jake stressed the question as he repeated it back to her. He leaned back into the couch.

"Please. I like you being here, Jake." Cassandra leaned into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck – her breath warming a spot on his throat as she said, "Just stay. I feel safer in your arms."

Jake thought it over: he thought about lying down with her and holding her close as they slept, he thought about the next morning when he would make her breakfast, and he thought about eating it in bed with her. He wanted to stay the night because…

Stop.

He shook the thoughts from his head knowing she put them there unintentionally. Cassandra was very good at manipulating people, or maybe it was just him.

Turning to tell her he had to leave, Jake took one look at her mesmerizing puppy eyes and felt his defenses dropping. Lips found lips as he leaned in to her. She accepted generously, sitting straighter to perfect the angle.

Once they had exchanged a few kisses, Cassandra leaned back and Jake followed her – never breaking the contact. Arms and legs shifted until Cassandra was lying on the couch with Jake supported above her kissing her repeatedly.

He moved down to her neck then back to her lips, but when she let out a small moan, the alarms went off in Jake's head. They were only kissing, though Jake could tell it would lead to more, and knowing himself, he reluctantly pulled away.

Searching his face, Cassandra seemed upset. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, we both know that if we don't stop it will go a lot farther, and I don't think we are ready for that." Jake clarified taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"I…I understand." Cassandra sat up on the couch leaving a gap in between them.

They sat in silence for a minute before Jake got up to leave. Cassandra walked him to the door – preparing to say goodbye when Jake wrapped her in a hug.

Clinging tight to one another, Jake knew he had made the right choice. "I didn't answer your question," he pulled back to see her confused expression. "If I stayed, I would have laid with you until you fell asleep then slept on the couch. I would have made breakfast for you in the morning and served it to you in bed. All of this, plus stealing a kiss or two." Jake smirked.

"Will you steal one now?" Cassandra gave him a flirtatious smile.

"If I must," he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, satisfied.

When they pulled back, Jake still held her against him. "I should probably go, darlin'."

Cassandra nodded and they released each other. He waved to her while walking to his truck then got in and drove away. She couldn't get over his manners and chivalry. "Oh, Jacob." She said to no one – her smile never fading as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

 _You're givin' me that look_

 _The one that says you're up to know good_

 _And now you're whispering into my neck_

 _Leavin' thoughts inside my head_

 _Well now since you put it that way_

 _I should probably go darlin'_

 _But what if I stay_

 _What if I stay_

 _Chris Young_


	4. Sunshine Overtime

A/N: I finally figured out my ideas to write this chapter. This story is coming together rather well. Thanks for following/favoriting and all the reviews.

* * *

"Jake, where are we going?" Cassandra giggled while stumbling across the floor. She was blindfolded with a handkerchief and Jake guided her from behind.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said. Cassandra could only imagine the smirk she heard cross his lips.

"Jacob," she whined.

"Cassie," he mimicked as he squeezed her sides. "Easy on this next step." He nudged her forward and she felt the familiar restraint of the back door.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Cassandra asked.

Jake untied the handkerchief and removed it from her eyes. Cassandra blinked a few times then took in her surroundings.

They were standing on a beach with ivory sand bleeding into cerulean water. The breeze whipped her hair around her face - tendrils of red flapping against her skin. Cassandra felt a sensation wash over like waves onto the shore; it was peace.

"You said you had never been to the beach, so I thought we could spend our day off on one of the beaches of Florida. Get some sunshine before we have to go back for some overtime with Ezekiel." Jake explained from behind her.

"But I don't have anything for the beach."

"This is why I packed our bags. I had Colonel Baird pick out some clothes you would need for the beach." Jake looked away slightly embarrassed.

Cassandra smiled at his expression. He always tried to hide the fact that he was a sweet natured man. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jacob."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Jake rubbed his neck. "Come, on. Let's go play in the water."

We should change first." Cassandra replied.

Jake looked down at the jeans he was wearing. He nodded and followed her back into the Annex to change.

* * *

Dressed in his swim trunks, Jake lounged in a beach chair waiting on Cassandra. Apparently, Colonel Baird had picked out more than one swimsuit and Cassandra was having a hard time deciding. Jake was curious as to what the dilemma was. How hard was it to choose a bathing suit?

Rising from his chair, Jake turned to go find Cassandra, but when he looked up he saw her. She was walking toward him in a navy-blue bikini and her red curls tied back in a ponytail. "Sorry, I couldn't decide what to wear." She apologized.

"Its okay," he smiled, "you look great." Cassandra blushed at his comment. Jake looked out to the water then back at her. "You ready?"

"I guess," she took his hand, letting him lead her, but when her feet touched the water she let go. Jake continued into the ocean until it was waist deep. When he searched for Cassandra, he found her still at the edge.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking back to her.

"It's cold." Cassandra confessed.

"You just have to jump in." He suggested, standing in front of her now. Jake watched her thinking it over; he could tell she wasn't going jump in willingly. "I have an idea."

"What – whoa!" Cassandra was picked up and carried by Jake toward the water. Walking into the ocean, he felt her tense in his arms - her arms tightening on his neck. "Jake stop!" I don't want to go in. Put me down!"

"Put you down? Okay, I can do that." Jake tossed her a bit making her think he was going to drop her. She shrieked, but realized she hadn't fallen into the water.

"You jerk." Cassandra muttered.

"Awe, darlin', you don't mean that." Jake grinned. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. "Are you ready?"

"No!" She protested.

"We'll go in together. On three." Jake replied. "One. Two. Three!" Jake fell backward crashing into the blue-green water with Cassandra in his arms. He let go once they were under water, feeling her squirm for the surface.

When Jake came up for air, he saw Cassandra wiping water from her face. He stepped toward her, the water making it difficult, and rested his hands on her upper arms. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

"Other than the heart attack I had after hitting the water, no it wasn't bad." Cassandra replied with bitter sarcasm.

Jake laughed at her comment, rubbing her arms with his hands. She smiled slightly at his amusement. Jake always made faces that made her giggle especially the moments he was irritated with Ezekiel. "Stop doing that!" She complained.

"Doing what?" Jake wondered, confused.

"Stop making me not mad at you." Cassandra placed her hands on his chest and stepped closer. She stared at her hands as he replied. "Oh, so I shouldn't do this," leaning in, Jake was almost to her lips when he felt a shove against his chest. He watched Cassandra running for the shore as he stumbled back into the water.

Realizing what had happened, from his spot now seated in the sea, Jake got up to chase after her. She was laughing heartily as he approached her. "Was that funny?" He questioned with a grin.

"Yes! It was because I calculated the total force required to push you based on your height and weight and mine then applied it to –" Jake silenced her with a kiss.

"No more math." He told her when they broke apart. Cassandra nodded unsure what to say.

Without another word, Jake quickly lay down in the sand and stretched out. Cassandra stared at him on the ground, the sunlight glistening on his wet skin. He looked up at her saying, "Are you going to join me?"

"Oh, I guess." Cassandra knelt next to him, he lifted his arm, and she lay beside him.

For a while, neither said a word. They listened to the sloshing of waves against the coast. Jake broke the silence first. "This is perfect." He squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah," sighed Cassandra sitting up from the sand.

"Cassie, you okay?" Jake sat up beside her, sensing something was wrong.

What if this is too good to be true? You and I are good friends, great friends. I wouldn't want to ruin that, or ruin how things are at the Library." She confessed her fears as she stared at the ground.

"Cassandra," he placed his hand on her back, "we are great friends. I think that's why we are so good together." Jake turned her head to face him and kissed her sweetly. When they pulled back, he hugged her against him – trying to assure her. Jake thought she was all right, but Cassandra's heart was tossing like an ocean during a storm.

* * *

Once the sun had begun to set, they decided to return to the Annex and change. Now, driving Cassandra home, Jake reached across the console and took her hand.

She gave him a tiny smile, returned her gaze to the road, and held onto his hand. "I hand fun today." She told him.

"Good. I did, too."

"Thank you for taking me to the beach, even if you threw me in the water." Cassandra eyed him while smiling.

"You pushed me down in the water!" Jake responded in his frantic voice that he used mostly with Ezekiel.

Cassandra giggled and felt herself relaxing with him. Maybe he was right. They were good together. He wasn't a bad man and he wouldn't break her heart like…

 _Henry?_

She was sure it was his car parked in her driveway. Jake noticed the foreign vehicle as he pulled up to her house. "Are you expecting someone?" He asked, his voice low.

"No, I'm not." She replied truthfully. Cassandra wasn't about to tell him that it was her ex-boyfriends car taking up her driveway.

Jake parked his truck and they got out at the same time. Cassandra waited for Jake to come around the truck before walking toward the house.

Suddenly, someone ran off the porch to stand in front of them. In two seconds, Jake had the stranger sized up: the man was taller, had a lanky figure, and held his head high. "Cassandra, I need to talk to you." The man stated.

"Henry, there is nothing to talk about."

"Please, just hear me out." Henry tried to step toward Cassandra, but Jake stopped him – arms folded across his chest.

"The lady said she didn't want to talk." Jake reminded him.

"Cassandra, please. I just need to explain. Give me twenty minutes and then you can decide." Henry pleaded. His brown eyes searched hers; he couldn't read her expression.

Cassandra thought about this man who had broken up with her over a text and thought he didn't deserve to give an _excuse_ ; however, her lenient heart felt he should at least have a chance.

"Okay. Twenty minutes. Then you leave." She answered and Henry agreed before walking back to her porch.

"Cassie, who is this guy?" Jake questioned.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"The ass that broke up with you in a text?" Jake sneered. He looked once again at the man waiting on Cassandra's porch.

"Yes," she confirmed, "now, go home, Jake."

"No! I'm not leaving you here with this idiot." He retorted.

"Jake, please. I can handle myself. I've been doing it since I was fifteen." Cassandra alluded to the brain tumor they all chose to ignore.

"I'm not going anywhere until he's gone. I'll wait outside but – "

"No!" Cassandra exclaimed louder than she had planned. Jake looked stunned, but she could tell she had won the argument. "Please, go home."

"Okay," Jake turned to leave but reversed direction to say one more thing. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

Cassandra sighed heavily, upset that she had snapped at him. He looked dejected and vulnerable – nothing like the tough cowboy she knew. She thought over his request and answered simply, "Sure." With that, she disappeared into her house with her ex-boyfriend.

As Jake got in his truck, he couldn't ignore the unsettling feeling deep in his gut, telling him something was wrong.

* * *

 _Work in a little sunshine overtime_

 _Checkin' on out of that nine to five_

 _Sandy streets and the windows down_

 _Hair free in the breeze gettin' all unwound_

 _Jump in the water go weekend wild_

 _Get wrapped up in an old beach towel_

 _Break out tequila salt and the lime_

 _Workin' sunshine overtime_

 _Sunshine Overtime by Chris Young_

* * *

A/N: This is where the plot thickens! (Excuse the cliche) We finally meet the man who broke Cassandra's heart, but how will this affect Cassandra and Jacob? Also is everyone SUPER excited that the show was renewed for Season 3? Tell me what you think and leave a review. Thanks!


	5. Sober Saturday Night

A/N: This is based off one of my favorite songs on the I'm Comin' Over album. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Pacing the floor of his apartment, Jake worried about Cassandra. She hadn't returned his calls, hadn't sent a text, and when he drove past her house a few hours ago she wasn't there. He knew he was on the verge of being considered a stalker, but he cared about her too much.

The clock revealed it was a little after nine and she should be home getting ready for bed. Jake didn't want to wake her if she was already asleep by calling again. How many calls were too many?

Deciding he didn't care, Jake dialed her number. The phone rang slowly, dragging out the noise heard from the other end of the call. After three rings, he was sure she wouldn't pick up, but as the fourth ring started she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cassandra," he replied trying to stay calm, "I just wanted to check in."

"Jake?" She sounded surprised to hear from him.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything okay? I called you earlier, but you didn't answer." Jake mentioned the failed calls of the day.

"Jake, I…I was busy and didn't see you called." Cassandra responded.

Jake could hear the sadness in her voice over the phone. She wasn't telling him something and he had to know what it was. "Cassie, sweetheart, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. It took her so long to answer he thought the call had been disconnected. She finally replied shakily, "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"For what?" He questioned.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." She stated, coldly.

Jake felt like he had been punched in the gut. His heart dropped, his breathing halted, and he fell back, luckily, onto the couch. He must have heard her wrong, so he asked again. "What?"

"We've had a great couple of weeks, but I think we are better as friends." Cassandra conceded. He didn't acknowledge her statement, so she continued. "I don't want to make things at the Library awkward."

"And this won't?" Jake accused, his temper flaring like his fathers.

"This will keep it the same. Old ways best. Right, Jake?" She threw the words he spoke so many months ago back in his face.

"But, Cassandra, everything has changed."

"That's the problem!" Cassandra found herself yelling. She took a deep breath. "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want a professional and a private life."

That's when Jake remembered Henry, Cassandra's ex-boyfriend. They had had a conversation last night after Jake had dropped her off. Was Henry the reason she was saying this? That lanky idiot didn't deserve Cassandra. "Is this because of Henry?" Jake objected.

"What?" Cassandra seemed surprised.

"Are you doing this because of Henry?" He reiterated.

"Jake –"

"Come on, Cassie! He breaks up with you in a text and now he wants you back?"

"It's different. He apologized and asked me to give him a second chance." She explained.

"He doesn't deserve it!" Jake argued.

"Like you did?" Cassandra challenged. "You wrote me off after that first day and I had to scratch and claw to reclaim a trust I was never fully given."

"Cassandra, I never –"

"No, Jake," she interrupted, "I don't need your excuses. Maybe you finally let me in, but it was only after another man beat you to it. I was just a prize to fuel your ego."

Her words made him flinch. The last sentence felt like a dagger piercing his heart. She was never just a prize to him, or a game that he could win. Cassandra was the girl who made him want to be better, the one who believed in him when he doubted himself, the one he couldn't imagine living without. "You were never just a prize to me." He admitted.

"Maybe not, but I'm giving Henry a second chance. He at least gets one." She determined.

"Cassandra, I just want you to be happy. Will you be happy with him?" Jake could feel the tears stinging his eyes; he was losing her.

"Yes," she answered, simply.

Jake's shoulders fell along with his tears. He tried to hide his shaky breathing. She must have heard him because she started talking again. "Jacob, I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best." Cassandra hung up, not waiting for a reply.

Sitting forward, Jake put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his clasped hands. The tears fell freely from his eyes. His temper flared again and he chucked the phone at the wall without a care. Jake balled his fists, trying to calm down, and let out his anger.

Standing, Jake walked toward the cabinet where he stored his liquor. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon, preparing to gulp it down. Stopping himself, Jake put the bottle back and grabbed his keys.

He found himself at the Library training room throwing punch after punch at the practice dummy and punching bag. The anger dissipated within an hour – leaving Jake with nothing but sadness.

To keep his mind occupied, he started to read art history books into the early hours of the morning. Finally exhausted from crying and punching and reading, Jake fell asleep at his desk in the Annex.

* * *

Jake woke up to the smell of coffee drifting toward his nose. He raised his head from the desk to see the source of the aroma. Rubbing his eyes before taking a sip, Jake took in his surroundings.

He remembered he came to the Annex to get out his anger. What he didn't know was who made the coffee? It was Sunday, their day off, and no one should be here.

He got his answer when Jenkins walked into the Annex. "Good morning, Mr. Stone."

"Hey, Jenkins." Jake replied as he stretched his arms above his head; his muscles were sore from his late night workout.

At that moment, Jenkins turned on the main lights making Jake shield his eyes. Jenkins noticed the strange, well stranger, behavior of the cowboy. "Mr. Stone, I suggest you don't mix alcohol and punching bags."

"I'm not hung over." Jake replied, rubbing his eyes once more.

"Well, based on your sensitivity to light and how terrible you look, forgive me if I thought you were."

"Thanks, Jenkins. You really know how to make a guy feel special." Jake stood from his chair. "I feel miserable."

"What, may I ask, has our cowboy disgruntled this Sunday morning?" Jenkins inquired, folding his hands together in curiosity.

"I'm just getting over a sober Saturday night." Jake answered, vaguely.

"Oh, yes that explains it." Jenkins quipped.

"Cassandra broke up with me, all right!" Jake answered quickly.

Jenkins suddenly understood the surly mood of the cowboy. "I'm sorry to hear that. Miss Cillian is a special lady. I can understand why you are upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm disappointed." Jake sat back down, leaning against the back of the chair.

"In who, sir?" Jenkins asked.

"Myself. If I hadn't of pushed her away in the beginning, she wouldn't have broke it off."

"You don't know that for sure. Cassandra has a hard time trusting people just as much as you. She has been on her own for so long it is hard for her to let people in." Jenkins walked around the table to stand in front of Jake. "As for you, you pretend things don't bother you until finally they tear you apart from the inside out."

"I'm working on that." Jake grumbled.

"I understand, but Mr. Stone, Jacob, it is time for you to realize that we trust you, and if you need to talk things out then do it. I know Colonel Baird is willing to listen and I'm always here as you can see." Jenkins gestured to his presence in the Annex.

Jake smiled at the caretaker's sense of humor. "Thank you, Jenkins."

"You're welcome. Now, as for your quarrel with Miss Cillian, I'm not sure how to repair that. I can understand why you chose to stay sober last night. No amount of whiskey can drown that kind of pain." Jenkins answered.

Jake couldn't make a verbal reply. Instead, he nodded his head and failed to push back the tears. As he began to cry, Jenkins walked over and patted him on the shoulder then left him alone in the Annex to sob silently.

* * *

 _No, I'm not hung over it's true, but I'm still not over you._

 _All messed up. All strung out. I was sitting at home breaking down._

 _Not out there getting high underneath some neon lights._

 _Ain't no whiskey strong enough to make things right._

 _I'm just getting over another sober Saturday night._

 _Sober Saturday Night by Chris Young_

* * *

A/N: This chapter was surprisingly really easy. Although I hate to break them up, what couple doesn't have problems? Thanks again for all the follows and Favorites! I'm so glad someone enjoys this besides me.


	6. I Know A Guy

A/N: This chapter changed completely from my original idea, and it couldn't have turned out any better. Thank you for your continued support!

* * *

A few days later, the clippings book called in the team to investigate an ancient idol that changed young women into servants of the goddess Sekhmet.

"She was the Egyptian goddess of war, fire, and love. She is known as the protector of pharaohs." Jake informed the group. He made eye contact with everyone except Cassandra and she noticed.

Ever since she had broken up with him (were they ever officially together?) he had avoided her. They had taken multiple steps backwards and ended at their long forgotten, rocky, starting point. Cassandra didn't know what to tell him because she was happy with Henry.

Well, mostly happy.

Kind of happy.

She and Henry had problems, but everyone did. Right? Her relationship with Jake hadn't lasted; however, they didn't really have a problem. Cassandra liked him for sure – had liked him since their adventure in Rome – so why had she broken up with him?

"Cassandra? Did you hear me?" Baird asked, breaking Cassandra's trance.

"Oh, sorry." Cassandra blinked her eyes a few times, "I just spaced out." She looked up to see Jake's gaze studying her.

"Okay, well, Cassandra, I need you to use mathematical and magical –"

"Mathamagics!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Still not a thing," Baird replied, "use it to calculate the amount of magic the goddess is summoning."

"Got it," confirmed Cassandra.

"Jones, research the victims. Find commonalities. Same age. Same neighborhood. Same dentist. Whatever."

"That'll be easy. I'll be done in three ticks." Ezekiel commented heading toward his computer.

"We've heard that before." Jake grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Stone, research this goddess. Find out why she needs all this power." Baird commanded before heading off in search of Jenkins.

Cassandra grabbed her notepad with her running notes of mathamagics. Jake was grabbing books from the shelves and sneaking glances from time-to-time at Cassandra. She was shuffling papers, moving books, when she knocked over the teacup Jenkins had given her. The liquid splashed onto her notebook, smearing her only notes on the subject. "Shit!" She swore as she lifted the notebook to bleed off the excess tea.

Jake turned at the surprising sound of her cursing. He saw her mathamagics notebook covered in tea. Descending the ladder, Jake walked over to her. "Calm down, sailor, its just tea." He replied soothingly.

"But this is my notebook on mathamagics and it's my only copy and I can't start over because I don't remember –"

"Cassie, Cassie. Stop. It's okay." Jake put a hand on her shoulder, their first contact since the break-up.

When she relaxed slightly, he left her side and went to his desk where he pulled a stack of papers from the bottom drawer. He walked back to her and handed her the papers. "What's this?" She asked.

"I made copies of your notes. Just in case." Jake kept a straight face. "And I wanted to study them incase you weren't available. Depending on the situation." He took the ruined book from her hands and threw it away then grabbed a hand towel and mopped up the tea. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Stone." Stone. Not Jacob or Jake.

He noticed the way she addressed him. "You're welcome." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes Cassandra noted.

Jake ran a hand through his dark hair making it stand out in different directions. He didn't know what to say to her. Things had changed. "I, uh…I overheard you say to Jenkins that your car was sounding funny. If you want to get it checked out, I know a guy."

"You do?" Cassandra asked, placing the papers on the table.

"Yeah, he's worked on my truck a few times and the old thing has never ran better." He described.

"Sounds good." Cassandra smiled. "Jacob, I –"

"Just take it into consideration." Jake interrupted.

"Jake, please –" She tried to step toward him.

"We should get back to work." Jake said as he moves away from her and to his stack of books.

Cassandra watched him leave, suddenly realizing what he had done for her. They were broken up and, yet, he was still caring for her. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest as he left her this time.

* * *

Jake stood face-to-face with the goddess Sekhmet. She wasn't very tall, but this goddess was packing major power. She had the face of a cat - bright green eyes with a slit pupil and a dark nose with long whiskers. The goddess had the traditional Egyptian make-up around her cat-like eyes and midnight black hair stopping at her shoulders. Her body was covered in gold with necklaces, bracelets, and cuffs encrusted with shimmering jewels. There was no denying she was beautiful – in a half cat kind of way.

Somehow, Jake had been voted the distraction – apparently he was good at distractions – while the rest of the team tried to stop her. Sekhmet's plan was to raise her father, Ra, the sun god, to rule the Earth.

"My father will rise from the ashes of his victims and rule this land." The goddess boasted.

"Why does he have to rule?" Jake asked. That caught her attention.

"What?" Sekhmet turned to him and stepped toward him curiously. She moved like a cat with light steps and tilts of the head.

"I mean you're here already. Why can't you become queen?" He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"A queen cannot rule! Only a pharaoh!" She sneered as she circled him. Jake thought he could here her purring against him.

"Why not? This is a new age!" Jake gestured to the scene around them. "Be the first queen without a pharaoh." He suggested watching her face. She smiled showing her fangs.

"I like you!" Sekhmet cajoled, placing a hand on Jake's chest. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You could be my pharaoh."

"I don't think so." Cassandra said from behind Sekhmet. When the goddess turned around, Cassandra plunged a dagger through Sekhmet's heart.

The body of the goddess fell to the floor then disintegrated into a pile of gold dust. "What the hell!" Jake profaned in shock. He hadn't seen Cassandra until she had spoke up and he wondered how he had missed her.

"We found an Egyptian dagger and Jenkins put a spell on it to banish her to the underworld. What?" Cassandra informed him, noticing his questioning gaze.

"But _you_ stabbed her." Jake clarified. "I would expect that from Baird not from you." He explained.

"Well, they were occupied with possessed girls and you were in trouble." Cassandra shrugged, blushing slightly. She hoped he couldn't tell.

He could.

Jake stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile. "Thanks, Cassie." He fought his reaction to hug her and settled for a pat on her upper arm. "Let's go find the others." Jake declared.

Cassandra nodded and lead Jake to the last place she saw the team. As they walked, Cassandra tried to ignore the tingling in her arm where Jake had touched her.

* * *

Cassandra was sitting at her desk, absently spinning the top Jake had bought at one of those little toy vending machines. It was light blue with sparkles and Jake said it reminded him of her. When it toppled over, she spun it again. "Cassandra, you can go home now." Baird voiced from the doorway.

"Sorry, Colonel Baird. I was…thinking."

"About Stone?" Baird crossed the room and took a seat opposite Cassandra.

"That obvious?" Cassandra regarded.

"Considering you got jealous when a goddess wanted to kiss him and your playing with the top he got you, no, not obvious at all." Baird jested.

"I wasn't jealous! And you weren't even there." Cassandra criticized letting the top fall over.

"Maybe not, but I can tell you still have feelings for him, so why did you break up with him?" The blonde asked.

"It was for the best," mumbled the redhead.

"Best for who?" Baird stated. "Because he is miserable watching you be brilliant and having a life without him, and you are moping around with a gift he gave you." Baird insinuated.

"What do I do? Henry is a good guy." Baird furrowed her eyebrows. "He's an okay guy," Cassandra restated, "but what if Jake and I don't make it together?"

"I don't know," Baird stood, "but read this before you decide." She laid the envelope on the desk in front of Cassandra then left.

Cassandra stared at the unmarked envelope until her curiosity got the better of her. She found a letter inside. She unfolded the paper and began reading.

 _Cassandra,_

 _I didn't know how to say any of this, so I'm writing a letter like my momma used to do. She said if you can't say then write, and that's what I'm going to do. I didn't at first, but I had a talk with Jenkins, and I now I know why you broke up with me. You're scared. I'm not sure of what, but you don't let people in, not that I am much better. But you have to know you are not the only one scared. Sweetheart, I am too. I am scared of losing the one real thing in my life. You. I need you, Cassie. Because right now I am barely hanging on and I'm about to lose the only woman, the only person, I've ever really loved. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you feel like forgiving and want to give it one more try, I know a guy._

 _Love, Jacob_

Cassandra was in tears. If she wasn't confused and unsettled before, she certainly was now.

* * *

 _If you're looking for someone barely hanging on,_

 _lost the only thing that he ever loved_

 _wishing you would come over_

 _give anything just to hold you._

 _If you're trying to find a man who lost his mind,_

 _doesn't sleep at night unless he's dreaming about you laying_

 _right here beside him_

 _praying someday you might feel like forgiving_

 _and think about giving him one more try._

 _I know a guy._

 _I Know A Guy by Chris Young_

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	7. Think of You

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to write. I was caught up in procrastinating on homework, so I decided to finish that instead. I'm glad people liked the last chapter with Cassandra's feuding heart and I hope you like this one two.

* * *

Cassandra sat down at the booth across from Henry. She had invited him to her favorite diner in town for dinner. It was Friday night and the small restaurant had more people than usual sitting at tables, enjoying their food.

The waitress came over quickly to get their drink orders. "What can I getcha?" She asked.

"Can I get a beer?" Cassandra asked, hoping the alcohol would make her relax.

"I'll just have a water," replied Henry. The waitress wrote down their drinks and left their table.

Cassandra looked around the room, taking in the scenery, until her eyes landed on Henry, who was staring at her. "What?"

"Do you really need to be drinking alcohol?"

"You're the one driving." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think it's a god idea to consume a liquid that kills brain cells when you already have something that kills them now." Henry acknowledge, like a parent scolding a child.

"The doctors said I could drink as long as it was in moderation." Cassandra shot back, angry. Leave it to Henry to think one beer would kill her on the spot, when she had lived with a time bomb for over ten years. Jake would have ordered the beer for her knowing she would need it. He always…

Stop! Enough about Jake. Cassandra chastised herself for thinking about him.

After reading his letter, she had avoided him entirely. She had to figure out her feelings on her own; that's why she had invited Henry out. Cassandra had to test her feelings and the feelings of the man sitting across from her.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders, before returning to the kitchen. Cassandra was planning on commenting on the diner, when she noticed Henry had his nose in his phone. "Is that work related?" She asked, curiously.

"If you must know, yes it is." Henry said, without looking up.

"Is it a client?" Cassandra continued her investigation.

Henry was a realtor and he was always looking for the next big client. When he didn't answer, Cassandra spoke again. "Henry, is it a client?"

"Yes! Now, let me do my job. If I don't get this client I lose the promotion." Henry declared – his tolerance for Cassandra's questions nonexistent.

Cassandra's eyes widened in shock, but returned to normal when Henry stared back at his phone. She surveyed the room again, looking anywhere but at the man in front of her. Hidden in the corner, she found a jukebox ready to be fed the quarters that weighed down her purse.

Making her way to the jukebox, Cassandra bumped into someone. She turned to apologize until she realized it was the owner, Eleanor. "Hey, Cassandra! What brings you here tonight?" The older woman asked.

"Hi, Eleanor. I'm on a date." She explained.

"With that cute cowboy? Where is he? I need to go say hi." Eleanor smiled, looking around the diner for Jake.

"No, actually. We…we broke up." Cassandra faked a smile.

"Oh," Eleanor gasped in surprise, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, girly. He seemed like a nice man, I don't know why he would break up with you."

"He is nice. I broke up with him." She didn't know why she had to add that last part.

"I know it's not my place, but why did you break up with him?" Eleanor urged.

Cassandra didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure why she chose to end things with Jake, so she lied. "It was for the best."

"I don't believe that for a second. Cassandra, that boy was sweet on you like nothing I've seen. He was a gentleman when you both came to the diner, so I don't know what on earth he could've done to you." Eleanor remarked. She pulled the younger girl in for a hug. "I think instead of doing something for the best of everyone else, you need to do what's best for you."

"And what's that?" Cassandra whimpered, tears shining in her eyes.

"Only you can figure that out." Eleanor left Cassandra to sort out her thoughts.

The tears were at the edge of her eyes, when a song began to play from the jukebox. The melody was soothing and the guitar rang out its first chords within the first seconds. Cassandra smiled at the familiar tune. It was a country song. It was _the_ country song. It was the song she had danced to with Jake. It was their song.

* * *

Jake entered the familiar bar and immediately felt relief from the welcoming scene. Though his time in Portland had been short, having only been there a year, and spending most of that time traveling through the back door in the Annex, Jake had met a few men at this bar, whom he had befriended. They were about the same age, worked with their hands, and reminded Jake of home. But with this group he could be himself, even talking about art with them.

Seeing his crew at the usual table, Jake sidestepped people until he was standing beside them. "Hey, boys." He greeted.

"Jake! Bud, where have you been?" Colton, a shaggy-haired man with a long and lean stature, asked from Jake's right.

"Seriously, man," Luke, a burly, roughrider said, "We've been waiting for our Mr. Romance to help us talk to girls."

"Luke, I'm sure you talk just fine to a lady without me here." Jake laughed, but secretly he was glad he was wanted.

"Maybe, but I couldn't romance her."

"Yeah, he definitely couldn't romance a woman like you did with Cassandra." Gavin, the final and shortest member of their group replied, elbowing Jake in the side.

"Hey, where is Cassandra?" Colton asked. "We haven't seen her in a while."

"And we know you liked her." Gavin added.

Jake's smile faded as he stared at the table thinking about his answer. He didn't know what he should say about it. Cassandra had gotten his letter, but he didn't know if she had read it.

His mind couldn't form a lie; nothing believable was surfacing, so Jake told the truth. "She broke up with me."

"What?" The three men chorused in unison.

"She said we were better as friends and said it was for the best. Then she hung up." Jake replayed her goodbye in his mind.

"She broke up with you over the phone? What a cold b- "

"Hey!" Jake cut off Luke's sentence. "Don't talk about her like that. She had her reasons. Even if they were idiotic and put in her head by her ex-boyfriend." Jake muttered, angrily.

"She went back to the ex? Now, that is cold." Gavin replied.

"Don't act like you've never gone back to an ex or broken some girls heart over the phone." Jake tried to rectify Cassandra's actions.

Luke nodded in consent. "Well, next rounds on me boys." The big man cleared a path to the bar to get a round of beers for his friends.

"You okay, man?" Gavin laid a hand on Jake's shoulder in comfort.

"Honestly? No." Jake sighed. "She was something special. She made me laugh and she knew amazing things and I just can't stop thinking about her." Jake leaned forward on the table in defeat.

"I didn't know her very well, but I could tell she meant a lot to you. You just had that look people get when they're in love." Colton interjected. "When I thought of you, I couldn't do it without picturing her next to you. You two were great together. She'll realize that and come back to you."

"You think so?" Jake asked, uncertain.

"Of course we do!" Gavin announced. "You're a catch. Like a big bass."

"Who's got a big ass?" Luke wondered, returning to the table.

The other three men began to laugh at their friends hearing ability. "What'd I miss?" Luke demanded, confused.

"Nothing," replied Jake, grabbing a beer from Luke's hands.

"Then who's got a big ass?"

"You do, buddy. Maybe slow down on the fried chicken." Gavin jested, patting Luke's belly.

"It's not fat! It's muscle." Luke testified.

Jake laughed at his big friend, realizing everyone had insecurities they didn't want others to notice. He wasn't alone.

Suddenly, the upbeat music changed into a smoother melody. Jake recognized it, but he couldn't remember from where. Then it hit him. It wasn't just _a_ song it was _the_ song. The one he had slow danced to with Cassandra. It was their song.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Cassandra paced the floor of her living room, contemplating calling him. Her talk with Eleanor had cleared things up, but what was best for her was shrouded in a haze she couldn't see through. Cassandra replayed every date, every kiss, every moment, and when her head started hurting she thought about the other option, her headache disappearing entirely. She had made her decision. After tonight, it became clear what was best for her. It had always been him.

Deciding she shouldn't wait any longer, Cassandra dialed the number engraved in her memory. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited for the monotone ringing to be interrupted by his voice. On the fourth ring she was about to give up, but then…

"Hello."

* * *

 _We used to be the life of the party_

 _We used to be the ones that they wished they were_

 _But now it's like they don't know how to act_

 _Maybe they're like me and they want us back_

 _It's like there's always an empty space,_

 _Those Memories that nobody can erase_

 _Of how bright we burned_

 _Well now it hurts, but it's true_

 _When they think of me, they think of you_

 _Think of You by Chris Young with Cassadee Pope_

* * *

A/N: I love this song and both of these artists! Who did Cassandra call? I bet you have a guess. The next chapter will be the final chapter, but I don't know when I will have that up. Thank you again for the support!


	8. I'm Comin' Over

A/N: I've really enjoyed writing this story and all of the wonderful people who have kept up with it. Thank you AthenaMay24 and Debbydq for your continued support. I love Chris Young's music and I finally had a way to show. I LOVE LOVE LOVE The Librarians and I can't wait for season three! Goodbye for now LIT's

* * *

Earlier that night, when Cassandra and Henry had left the diner, Cassandra thought about their relationship. There was still a question Cassandra had never bothered to ask.

Pulling up to her house, Henry cut the engine and got out of his car. Cassandra got out and led the way to her door. On the porch, she stopped and looked up at Henry. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Cassandra?" Henry furrowed his brows.

"Why did you break up with me the first time?" Her question caught him off guard.

Henry stared at her blankly with no idea of what to say. "Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know." Cassandra stated.

"It's not important. All that matters is that we are together now." Henry tried to loop his arms around her but Cassandra pulled away.

"Just tell me why you broke up with me over a text!" Cassandra demanded.

"I was tired of you talking about that guy you work with!"

"What? Jake?" She asked.

"Yes! You wouldn't shut up about him. I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke up with you. I sent you a text because I didn't want to see your reaction. I know that was a terrible way to break up with you, and I am sorry." Henry finished his explanation.

Cassandra thought over his answer. Before she even knew she liked Jake, it was obvious to those around her that she liked Jake. Apparently, she had talked about him a lot, so why hadn't she figured it out sooner? Suddenly, the question that had been bothering her all night became easy. She wanted Jake. "Henry, thank you for being honest. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Henry asked surprised.

"You said it yourself. I talk about Jake too much. And I hate how you snapped at me in the diner and treated me like a little kid." Cassandra opened her front door.

"Cassandra, wait." Henry tried to stop her.

"Goodnight, Henry." Cassandra slammed the door on him and on their relationship.

* * *

"Hello."

"Jake," Cassandra tried not to sound nervous.

"Cassandra? It's really late." Jake replied. Secretly she was glad she called. He had missed her.

"Yeah, sorry, but this couldn't wait till tomorrow." Cassandra bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Jake attempted to hide the worry in his voice.

"I was wrong. I should never have broken up with you. I thought us dating would've been inappropriate because we work together, and I thought you were only trying to make me feel better after Henry, but I realized you actually cared for me. Henry told me that he broke up with me the first time because I talked about you too much." Cassandra told him.

"I do care about you, Cassie. You're a valuable member to our team." Jake acknowledged.

"No, you don't understand. I broke up with Henry tonight." She listened intently, hoping he would forgive her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake answered plainly. "You should get some sleep. Everything will be okay in the morning."

"Jake? What are you saying? You don't understand I chose you." Cassandra was in disbelief. He was supposed to agree with her and want her back as much as she wanted him.

"Goodnight, Cassandra." Jake felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"Jake! Why are you doing this?" Cassandra questioned, with tears in her eyes.

He could hear her calling his name, but he couldn't make a verbal reply. Hanging up the phone, Jake put his head in his hands.

What was he doing?

She had chosen him and he had hung up on her. The sound of her crying was echoing in his head. This wasn't Henry; he and his inability to trust people caused her tears. Then again, this was the second time she had stabbed him in the back.

But he loved her. He had always liked her, but their brief fling had made him fall in love.

Grabbing his keys, Jake rushed to his truck. He had to tell her the truth. "I'm coming over, Cassie," he thought as he drove to her house.

* * *

Standing at her door, Jake raised his fist to knock, but stopped himself. It was late at night. She was probably asleep. He was about to leave, when he gathered his strength and knocked. Surprisingly, he heard footsteps coming to the door. Then she was there – standing in front of him at one in the morning. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not hiding the anger she felt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Henry dumped you the first time. I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide it. I'm sorry he asked you out again and treated you badly. And I'm sorry you felt alone during all of this."

"Jake –"

"I'm sorry that you called me tonight and I didn't tell you the truth." Jake stepped closer to her. "I love you, Cassandra."

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to say that. "What?"

"I love you. I should've said it the night Henry showed up here, but I was scared. Now, I'm only scared of losing you for good." Jake looked into her blue eyes.

"I call you and you blow me off then you show up at my door saying you love me?" Cassandra crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I thought I knew what to trust but –"

"I get it. You've been hurt before and what I did didn't help my credibility, but Jake, I chose you. I want you and you hung up. Cassandra explained her anger.

Jake nodded his head, uncertain what to say. Without an answer, he turned and walked off her porch.

Cassandra shook her head and spoke again. "Did you not hear me, Cowboy?" Jake looked back at her as she stepped off the porch toward him. "I said I want you." Cassandra smirked up at him.

Jake was still clueless to what she was saying. "So now what?" He asked.

Cassandra looked up at him through her thick lashes, leaned in a little and said in a low voice, "Your move, Cowboy."

Jake suddenly understood. He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to hers and cradling her head in his hands. The kiss was powerful, exhilarating and long over due.

Cassandra circled her arms around his neck while he moved his arms to wrap around her waist. Lifting her slightly off the ground, he squeezed her tightly against him.

He lowered her back to her feet and pulled away to look in her eyes. She smiled up at him. "I had you for a moment. Didn't I?" Cassandra smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. How did you know I would come over?" Jake asked.

"I didn't at first, but then I thought about how you sounded on the phone. You were just as upset. If you didn't come over tonight, I would've gone to you tomorrow."

"Cassandra, I'm sorry I –" Cassandra placed a finger over Jake's mouth.

"Stop apologizing." Cassandra gave him a quick kiss. "I forgive you, but honestly, I should be begging for your forgiveness." Cassandra mover her hand to his cheek and stroked it.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Jake leaned in and kissed her again.

Cassandra was the first to pull away. "Guess what!"

"What, sweetheart?" Jake replied, tucking a strand of her hair in place.

"My favorite movie is coming on and I have popcorn." Cassandra told him.

"Is that an invitation?" He grinned.

"Yes. Just don't fall asleep this time." She jested as she walked backward toward her door.

"As I recall, you fell asleep first." Jake followed with his hands in his pockets.

Cassandra gave a non-committal laugh and stopped at her door. "Details."

"Speaking of details," Jake smiled, "I would like to know why you stabbed that goddess."

"I told you. You were in trouble and everyone else was occupied." Cassandra said.

"Oh, so you weren't jealous?" Jake asked.

"What? Jealous?" Cassandra's face turned red.

"She did ask me to be her pharaoh." Jake stepped closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Shut up," replied Cassandra as she grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him into her.

She kissed him fiercely while they stumbled into her house, with Jake barely closing the door. They fell onto the couch and Cassandra leaned back. "Maybe I was jealous." She announced with red cheeks.

"I know." Jake winked. "You get this little wrinkle in your forehead when you're upset." He traced the line with his thumb.

"How do you know these things?" Cassandra asked.

"I pay attention," he smiled, "I love you, Cassandra."

Cassandra pulled Jake to her again, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She pushed him away slightly and she laughed as he grumbled a complaint. At his confused expression, Cassandra said simply, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_

 _To hell with the closure - save it for another time_

 _Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_

 _Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'_

 _Just when I think movin on is gettin closer_

 _I'm comin' over_

 _I'm Comin' Over by Chris Young_


End file.
